Nevan and Sparda
by Eilanne
Summary: A little time out because Sparda does have needs too. Wrote this because I thought: Was Sparda a randy demon before he met Eva?


Sparda groaned aloud, he had his devil hands over the red haired female who was nursing his cock to a most delicious and agonizing pleasure.

"Ohhhh fuck, damn, go on, Nevan, you're so good at this." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the woman bopped up and down, up and down. She could take all of him down her throat and he was so huge that the largeness of his shaft excited her. She could try to suck him till he had to push her off of him and regain his strength back. Tonight was different, tonight she was going to be unselfish for awhile and give her man the most delicious pleasure of his life. Sparda had widened his long and muscular legs to allow the long crimson haired woman to suck so far down that she could gobble up his balls. The slick wetness of her bloody lips suckled around his shaft, sliding down with such suction that Sparda shivered uncontrollably. When finally, hours later, he had gotten his fill, he had shot so much of his seed into her that she swallowed everything whole. She wiped her mouth clean off with her tongue, long and slick like the way she could suck his member.

He gazed at her through half lidded eyes and through the visor of his red slits. The black knight with the curved horns was exhausted and spent on that velvet divan. He took a long breath and Nevan got up, her sleek white body naked with only her hair as clothes, blew him a kiss that filled the air around them with the subtle romantic lighting of violent purple haze. Electricity sizzled around the white skinned succubus and she glided away from her devil as she shook her hip to and fro, took out with the seductive grace of her fingers to procure a long sleek pipe. She eyed the devil on the divan again, giving him a sexy look, "Care for a smoke, my darling dark knight?"

He pushed himself up and nodded, his legs were covered in a sheen of sweat and the smell of sex all over him. They had just had sex several times before Nevan had sucked him for hours. She sashayed her voluptuous form over to the devil in black, her red eyes glittered in the dark romantic lighting of her cavern. She had a way of creating the most of her place. The special effects, candles, the smell of sex, the lighting to make sure that her customers would get everything they can, or rather so she can get everything she can.

"Darling." She laughed her throaty laugh as she handed him a long pipe and sat down next to Sparda. "I've been a naughty succubus." She laughed again, the tinkling of her laughter could send shivers down a lesser being. Sparda on the other hand, he eyed her warily. "What did you do this time, Nevan?"

"You know how I have my eye on Beowulf?"

He snorted, gave her one of those disgusted looks and took a snuff out of his pipe, allowing the smoke to swirl around them as he blew them out. After a few moments, he commented dryly, "Beowulf? He has no member between his legs. What would you do? Give him an artificial one?" They both laughed together at that.

She traced a long fingernail over the design of his knightly exterior, "Oh he has one, my darling, he has one indeed. It's just that he is rather shy."

He coughed, "Shy? That pathetic beast doesn't know the meaning of shy."

"You're jealous, Sparda. You don't want me to associate with him because he might pleasure me more than you." She closed her eyes, parted her lips then laughed again. She leaned back and crossed her pale long legs, then edged them up his hairy one, felt the strong muscles along his calves and thigh and found what she was looking for. His almighty jewels. He reached down and pulled her clawed foot away, "I'm spent. No more tonight, Nevan. You've enough pleasure from me."

Sparda stood up, his long length always awed Nevan, and she flipped back her long bloody hair and allowed him more of her ample bosom to view. "I've a feeling that you're going to leave me someday, Sparda. That you're going to find something or someone…"

"What are you, a gypsy now?" He chuckled darkly, then reached down to grab her hair roughly and he knew she liked it rough. "Don't make claims on me, woman. You've given me pleasure indeed, but that is all."

She showed her teeth, the sharp white fangs sparkled in the darkened cavern and her lit purple candles that stood around her altar made fluttering flames that created dark long shadows. "You have no loyalty, Sparda, I can tell, I wish I could be as strong and have none, but I am indebted to Mundus in every way."

"Suit yourself." He started to walk away and paused as he picked up the ambrosia lying on her nightstand. "What's this?"

"Just something for you. Something that only you or perhaps one of your kind could hold."

"My kind?" He looked at her.

"If you ever sired a child."

That caused laughter from him, "I doubt it. I wouldn't want any woman to sire any seed I would have."

With that he walked outside of her cavern and she was left alone. The room felt incredibly lonely after Sparda's presence.

Nevan whispered in that room, "Oh but you will, my darling….you will.."


End file.
